youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Deceased YouTubers
This page is dedicated to people with YouTube accounts who have passed away, leaving behind their channels and videos as a memory. For instance, Geriatric1927 was the most subscribed channel on YouTube in August 2006, who died on March 23, 2014 at age 86, after a long battle with an advanced type of cancer. However, some are not as lucky and die at a young age, such as Grimmie, Eddsworld, Yoteslaya and Quxxn. Some other notable deaths are Monty Oum, Taliajoy18, TheAngryGrandpaShow and Scott "Stoked" Yakiwckuk. Please Note: Channels need to have at least 500 subscribers to be added on the list. If you would like to add a YouTuber to this list, please post a comment with the following form: Channel Link: Subscribers: Cause of Death: Date of Death: Additional Infomation (Optional): Sources (Proof of his/her death): Deceased YouTubers whose channels were deleted This is a list of deceased YouTubers whose YouTube accounts were shut down by YouTube following their deaths or by themselves before being deceased. {| class="article-table sortable" !Channel !Cause of Death !Date of Death !Notes |- | Abby Macintosh (AbbyFallProductions) |Murdered |October 7, 2006 |Macintosh was going to a church when her ex-boyfriend shot her and her best friend. Her channel was deleted but her videos were re-uploaded by her other best friend and can be watched. |- | MHarris1920 | Natural Causes | November, 2006 | |- | MarioXbox4018 | Heart Failure | September 18, 2007 | |- |Pekka-Eric Auvinen (Sturmgiest89) |Suicide |November 7, 2007 |Auvinen killed himself during a school shooting. His channel was deleted but his videos were re-uploaded and can be watched. |- | Ashley Miller (fatwrecked) | Organ Failure | May 12, 2008 | |- | Tony48219 | Suicide | April 10, 2009 |Suicide after killing Asia McGowan |- | ShayeSaintJohn |Gastrointestinal Bleeding |February 25, 2010 |Channel deleted sometime in 2017. |- | SquidwardFan1982 | Suicide | December 6, 2010 | |- | TheSevenWinds | Suicide | 2011 | |- |'Misskaiix3' |Suicide |May 21, 2012 | |- | RedFrenzy64 | Unknown | September 3, 2012 | |- | 2Real | Accidental Fall | December 5, 2012 | |- | Keith Ratliff (kydivemaster) | Murdered | January 6, 2013 |Shot in the back of his head in his office. |- | FilipeCaldeira24 | Drug Overdose | August 14, 2013 | After making his last video, Filipe Caldeira was in hospital for drug overdose and after 5 days he died due to nearly 30 years of depression and lung cancer. |- | Elliot Rodger | Suicide | May 23, 2014 | Rodger killed 6 people in Isla Vista, California before killing himself. His channel was deleted on April 25, 2018, after he was publicly praised as "The Supreme Gentleman" by a murderer in Orlando. |- | Kirk Willemse (Dameathook) | Overdose | November 22, 2014 | |- | AussiePrankzTV | Suicide | May 8, 2015 | After making his goodbye video, the channel was permanently deleted and was never heard from again. There are no videos of him uploaded from other users. | |- |'Goldenrebel25' |Leukemia |May 17, 2016 |Lost a battle to Leukemia after 2 years. | |- | Nexless | Suicide | June 21, 2016 | Being a motion designer from New Zealand after many controversy's of plagiarism and impersonation, Nexless took his own life after a live stream of himself slitting his wrists. | |- |'ITZ DOLLY' |Suicide |December 30, 2016 |She has had personal problems throughout her life, bullied at school, argued with parents, and became emo. She hanged herself in her backyard on a livestream. |- |Sophie Rose (Sophie's Joy Breastfeeding Mama) |Motorcycle Accident |May 8, 2017 |Sophie was riding on a motorbike with boyfriend Danny Glass when a truck hit them from behind after they changed lanes to avoid a parked vehicle. The force threw her off the motorbike and the truck ran over her, resulting in fatal head injuries and did not survive. She was six months pregnant at the time, and her unborn child was also lost. |- |'Nasim Aghdam' |Suicide |April 3, 2018 |Nasim was the shooter behind the YouTube HQ Shooting. She shot herself in the head after injuring three of her YouTube coworkers. She owned multiple channels named Nasime Sabs, Yesil Nasim, Nasim Handmades and Nasim Wonder1. All of the accounts were immediately terminated during the shooting |- |Nicholas McCrary (Barbra MKray) |Suicide |September 19, 2018 |Set himself on fire after struggling with mental illness. |- |Desmond Amofah (Etika) |Suicide |June 22, 2019 |Struggled with mental illness and was missing for 5 days before announced dead. |- |Trần Vũ Toàn (Toàn Shinoda) |Chronic Respiratory Failure |July 24, 2014 |One of the first and most famous Vietnamese vloggers whose clips contain vulgar words. His videos are reuploaded posthumously by his fans. |- } After their deaths {| class="article-table sortable" !Person(s) !Details |- |'Geriatric1927' | On March 23, 2014, the day of his death, there was a flood of comments on his last video. The following three days after his death, his subscriber count increased by almost 1,800 subscribers. His views increased by almost 45,000. |- |'XXXTENTACION' |The murderer of XXX was found on June 20, 2018, his name was Dedrick Williams. XXX was condolenced by multiple other rappers, especially ones who are featured in radios, such as Kanye West and Chris Brown. His YouTube channel also gained an average of 20,000 - 50,000 subscribers every hour, according to SocialBlade. And on that day, his channel gained 291,000 subscribers that day. He also gained at least 850,000 subscribers after XXX was announced dead 24 hours later. His channel also gained 791,000 subscribers the next day he died, which is now one of the top records of the most subscribed channels in 24 hours. |- |'Taliajoy18' | Her parents keep her channel alive, as well as announcing events and other important info for Talia's charity. |- |'TheQuxxn' |Her younger sister adapted her channel, currently making videos in her honor, but however, she decided to stop uploading on November 6, 2014. |- |'Monty Oum '''and' Scott Yakiwchuk''' |Monty was a part of Rooster Teeth. The people who worked at Rooster Teeth condolence Monty and made a tribute video sharing moments with Monty and a podcast explaining their history with Monty and the aftermath. Their friends both held charities for their families, each raising thousands of dollars to help those close to them in their difficult time. |- |'Yoteslaya' |His death was commented about all over the gaming community, and he gained many subscribers. After a while, some of his friends and his two sons still had access and continued the channel, but didn't upload. |- |'Eddsworld' |After he died from cancer, his friend Thomas Ridgewell - who is known as TomSka - took over the channel and his animation series, with the quote "Edd may be gone but his world will keep on spinning". The channel now has a full time animator and new voice actor for Edd. |- |'Frank Wolf' |After his death, many fans made videos with his cutest images. People are saying that he killed himself due to being bullied in school. |- |'High On Life' |The 'High On Life' Team set up a GoFundMe page for funeral services for Rykah Gamble, Alexey Lykah & Megan Scraper (Members who died). They need at least $50,000 for it to be successful. |- |'Alex Vujaçic' |Following the legal declaration of his death in absentia, his channel was transferred to his close friend and Vine user KingFurry. Should Alex be found alive, however, the ownership may be shifted back to him. |- |'Kerry Decker' |After his death, his friend Ray Glasser poses many of posthumously videos for Kerry including his tribute video about him. Many of subscribers are commenting about Kerry's death, saying that he was greatly missed by most of the subscribers that remembers Kerry. |- |'RuebenKee' |After his death, fans made stages in a game he made characters in called M.U.G.E.N and videos to remember him. |- |'NLPMinecraft' |Rumors how NLPMinecraft killed himself spreaded in his last video. Rumors continue to this day NLPMinecraft's friends said it was a sudden event of his life that caused him to commit suicide. |- |'3PAC' |After his death, A load of people make images to tribute Ryan's death. |- |'Cyndago' |After Kyre's death, the remaining two members of Cyndago moved on and started a new channel called 'SuperMega'. The channel has been up since April of 2016. |- |'La Monalisa' |Monalisa Perez pleaded guilty to second-degree manslaughter in December, 2017 due to accidentally killing Pedro Ruiz while attempting a YouTube stunt. Monalisa is sentenced to six months in prison (released on June, 2018), and on probation (house arrest) for 10 years (until 2028). Additionally, due to the incident, she is prohibited from holding any fire-arms for the rest of her life. She had returned making YouTube videos on July, 2018 with more dislikes given in her video, but does get a lot of supportive comments. |- |'Elijah Mainville' |His family still uploads daily vlogs on the vlog channel momsvlog80. |- |'KKD1247' |KKD1247's friend Ray made a multi-part tribute for him following his demise. He said "I knew it was a matter of time because his heart was so bad, he had so many health problems" and did not elaborate any further so the specifics of the condition that killed KKD1247 remains a mystery. |- |'VortexxyGaming' |VortexxyGaming's fanbase remains conflicted due to the lack of definitive evidence to confirm her death (the one who stated that she died refrains from revealing further details as they believe VortexxyGaming would not want people to know her personal information). Nonetheless, her last theory has been developed and released by a group of her collaborators, and a fan tribute video has also been uploaded. Countless fans have expressed sorrow for her absence/death. |- |'TheAngryGrandpaShow' |The Angry Grandpa Show channel is still managed by Charles' son Michael, and has been uploading unreleased pranks, unreleased vlogs, and other vlogs containing Michael and the family. |- |'Billmaa' |After the death of Billy, his long-time friends, Kevin and Tracy has managed the YouTube channel. |- |'Go EunBi and Kwon RiSe' |Ladies' Code continued as a trio, and released new music without EunB and RiSe. They made a comeback with Feedback in 2019, and Ladies' Code has not disbanded. |- |'Seo Minwoo' |100% continued as a 4-piece group with no leader. They released a song in 2019 and have not disbanded. |- } This page was created on March 24, 2014 by Lofangas. Category:History of YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Deceased YouTubers